PERNIKAHAN ED DAN WINRYYYYYY SI KUPUKUPU GAJEFIC
by pianoyouchonmyr
Summary: FIC TENTANG ED DAN WINRY NIKAH. BERAPA ORANGKAH YANG SIBUK? AKANKAH VAN HOHENHEIM MERESTUI? HATI HATI DAPAT MENTEBABKAN GANGGUAN PERNAFASAN DAN SARAF DAN JANTUNG. #GAJEFIC YANG JAYUS ! CEKIDOT


PS: MASIH BERSAMA SAYA DI SINI, SAYA DI SINI, SAYA DI SINI (NADA ABANG-ABANG JUALAN 10.000/3). MEMPERKENALKAN DIRI, INI FIC PERTAMA GENRE HUMOR PARODY FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST YEAH! (NADA AKB 48 COME TO SINGAPORE!) NAMA AYE JKROLONG ALIAS KW 10000 JK ROWLING JADI MAAP MAAP KALO FICNYA JELEK DAN . NO BASHING.

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY HAVE THE FIC. FMA BROTHERHOOD AND ALL OF THE CHARACTER ARE BELONG TO TANTE HIROMU ARAKAWA. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. REVIEW SANGAT BERHARGA MAMI DAN PAPI SEKALIAN! #DITABOK READER

CHECK IT OUT!

-0O0-

AUTHOR: PAGI SIANG SORE MALEM SEMUANYA! SELAMAT MENIKMATI DRAMA ED DAN WINRY NIKAHAN! (BACKSOUND: KITARO - A PASSAGE OF LIFE)

PARA HOMONCULUS MEMBUKA TIRAI MERAH.

AUTHOR: MAKASIH OM OM HOMY.

PARA HOMONCULI: ENAK AJA HOMY. GUE DAN KAWAN-KAWAN HOMONCULUS TAU! (KOMPAK).

AUTHOR: KWEK KWEK. AU AH, LANJOT. KITA MULAI! TIGA DUA… SATU! YEAH!

ED: WINRY. (DUDUK DI BANGKU KAYU)

WINRY: APA ED? (NOLEH KE ARAH EDY TERCINTANYA).

ED: EH. ANU.

WINRY: ANU KENAPA? MAU PIPIS? (TANYA WINRY POLOS)

ED: BUKAN ITU. EH. AKU SUKA KAMU. (ED BERGETAR HEBAT SAMPE KERINGETAN SEEMBER).

AUTHOR: ED. BENER DEH LO. KERINGET AJA SEEMBER, APALAGI PIPIS, LIMA TRUK KALI…

ED: (TAMPANG CENGO) KERINGET BISA SEEMBER THOOORR? (NENGOK AUTHOR).

AUTHOR: *SENANGNYA DILIATIN EDWARD KU SAYANG* (MEREM-MEREM GAJE)

WINRY: (JALAN KE AUTHOR) #PLAK! DASAR GATEL LO! (AIRMATA WINRY MENGALIR DARI PIPI.

ED: (CENGO KAYAK DI PILEM TERMEKEH-MEKEH).

PENONTON: TERMEHEK-MEHEK KALEEE!

AUTHOR: OHOHOHO. SUKA-SUKA ANE.

WINRY: LANJOT OY!

AUTHOR: OKE DEH. SEBELUMNYA MARILAH KITA PANJATKAN PUJI SYUKUR KEHADIRAT TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA YANG TELAH...

ED: COT. LANJOT! (NGELEMPAR SEPATU KE ARAH AUTHOR)

AUTHOR: (NGEHINDAR) KASIAN DEH LO! ...YANG TELAH MEMBERIKAN KITA KESEMPATAN UNTUK NONTON ACARA 'ED DAN WINRY NIKAHAN' ... YANG TERHORMAT TANTE HIROMUMUM ARAKAWA(TI) ATAU TANTE WATI, YANG DIHARGAI 100 PERAK, EDWARD ELRIC. DAN YANG DIPRICE TAG 10000 RUPIAH, ALPHONSE DAN WINRY ROCKBELL (ANAK MAMIPAPI BATUBUNYI).

ROY: (NGELEMPAR AUTHOR BUNGA MAWAR DARI BALIK PANGGUNG) MAU NGEDATE GAK? *BODO DEH DEMI ADEGAN GUE NANTI LANCAR*

AUTHOR: (DENGAN MATA BERBINAR-BINAR) MAU!

PENONTON: LANJOOTTT!

ED: BUKAN ITU. EH. AKU SUKA KAMU.

WINRY: (NGELUS DADA) ED. ED. KAU PIKIR AWAK MAU SAMA ORANG PENDEK? (BUANG MUKA BERHARAP DIALEMIN).

ED: (MENYATUKAN TANGAN) 'ZZZRRRRRTTT' (MEMAKAI ALCHEMIST DAN MELAMPARNYA KE OTAK WINRY).

WINRY: (SEKETIKA NGEDIP-NGEDIP GAJE BAGAIKAN MELIHAT SURGA) BENARKAH ED? ED. MASIH BANYAK MISI YANG HARUS KAU LAKUKAN SEBAGAI ALCHEMIST NEGARA. INI SEHARUSNYA~ (WINRY MAU NANGIS TAPI MINGKEM)

ED: (MEMELUK WINRY) AKU TIDAK PEDULI. ENTAH RIBUAN MISI MENUNGGUKU. WINRY, MAUKAH KAMU MENIKAH DENGANKU? ( EDWARD MERABA SAKU CELANANYA. LHO? DI MANA BENDA ITU? CINCIN YANG DITARO AUTHOR?)

AL: KAKAK. APAKAH KAKAK MENCARI INI? (MENGACUNGKAN KOTAK KECIL BERWARNA BIRU TUA).

AUTHOR: IYAP, EMOSI EDWARD LANGSUNG MELEDAK. EDWARD MENDEKATI ALPHONSE DAN GOOOOOOOOOLLLLL!

ED: OON LO THOR! (DENGAN API-API DI BELAKANG TUBUHNYA) *LIVE FROM MUSTTAAAAANGGG.

ED: AAAAAAAAAAAA! PANAS! PANAS AIR PANAS LIMA RIBU SATU! (LARI NGELILINGIN PANGGUNG JALAN SELANGKAH) BUUUGH! (EDWARD PUN TERJATUH DARI PANGGUNG SETINGGI SATU METER).

PENONTON: WAKAKAKAKAKAK! HUAHAHAHAHAHA. (APPLAUSE SAMBIL BERDIRI).

ED: ALPHONSE! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUATKU GILA! (EDWARD MELEPAS PELUKANNYA DAN BERLARI KE ARAH ALPHONSE. IA HENDAK MEMUKULI TUBUH ARMOR ALPHONSE SAMPAI TAK BERBENTUK (?) DENGAN BACKGROUND BERAPI-API).

WINRY MENJADI KEBINGUNGAN. ALPHONSE MENATAP WINRY DARI JAUH SEBUAH LAMPU MUNCUL DARI SUDUT KEPALA BESINYA.

AL: "KAKAK. KAU MAU MENYATAKAN PERASAANMU PADA WINRY KAN?" AL MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN DEMI MENYELAMATKAN TUBUH ARMORNYA.

ED: "EH?" EDWARD TERDIAM.

*FIUH. HAMPIR SAJA. PIKIR ED*

AL: "CEPATLAH."

ED: "AL?"

AL: "KAKAK. AKU SERIUS."

ED: "BAIKLAH. MAAF TIDAK MEMBERITAHUMU SEBELUMNYA." BANGKIT.

AL: "TIDAK APA KAK."

AUTHOR: EDWARD PUN BANGKIT DAN MEMBAWA KOTAK KECIL BIRU TADI KEPADA WINRY.

ED: "KITA ULANGI SAJA."

WINRY: "ULANGI APA?" ( SINIS).

ED: "LAMARANNYA." (DENGAN WAJAH TANPA DOSA).

WINRY: "GAK AH." (HENDAK PERGI). *BACKSOUND RIO FEBRIAN - AKU BERTAHAN.*

_SEDIH. _

_SEDIH KINI PERASAANKU KEPADAMU._

ED: "WINRY!" (NGEJAR WINRY TAPI AIR BASAHI RAMBUTNYA).

_SEDIH_

_SAAT KAU TAK YAKIN KEPADAKU AKAN CINTAKU_

WINRY: "..." (TERUS BERJALAN DAN BERJALAN, TAK PEDULI PADA PANGGILAN EDWARD. INI RESEMBOOL, LAHAN LUAS BERUMPUT HIJAU INDAH. TAK ADA MOBIL DI SINI (YA IYALAH ZAMAN DULU GITU..) , TAK ADA ASAP KENDARAAN DAN BANGUNAN TINGGI. YANG ADA DI SINI HANYA SEBUAH RUMAH, KEDIAMAN PINAKO ROCKBELL NENEK WINRY. DAN RERUNTUHAN RUMAH BEKAS KEDIAMAN ED, AL, DAN IBU MEREKA.

ED: "WINRY!" MENELUSURI JALAN MENUJU RUMAH PINAKO, NENEK WINRY.

_JALAN BERLIKU TAKKAN MEMBUATKU MENYERAH AKAN CINTA KITA. _

PINAKO: "ADA APA ED?" TANYA PINAKO YANG LAGI ASYIK NYIRAMIN BUNGA DI TERAS DEPAN RUMAHNYA.

ED: "ADA WINRY?" UJAR ED SINGKAT DENGAN RATUSAN BAHKAN RIBUAN RASA (ADA JERUK, MANGGA, APEL, DUREN, KELAPA, STROBERI, ANGGUR, MACEM2).

WINRY: (MUNCUL DARI LUBANG TRIPLEK) "PERGI ED!" SEKETIKA ED MENDAPATI SEBUAH GULING JATUH TEPAT DI ATAS KEPALANYA.

ED: "HUWAAAA..." ED MEMEGANGI KEPALANYA YANG SAKIT DAN GULING WINRY PADA TANGAN KIRINYA.

PINAKO MENDONGAK KE LANTAI ATAS YANGTERBUAT DARI PAPAN TRIPLEK CAT BATUBATA, WAJAH KESAL BERCAMPUR SEDIH WINRY DAPAT TERLIHAT DARI BALIK JENDELA, GADIS ITU TERLIHAT SEDANG MENULIS SESUATU, BEBERAPA KATA DITULISNYA SAMPAI PIPINYA BASAH SEMUA. ED TERTEGUN, IA TELAH MEMBUAT WINRY MENANGIS LAGI.

PINAKO: MAAFKAN AKU SOAL WINRY, ED. KAMU BISA DATANG LAIN KALI.

ED NGANGGUK KAYAK ANAK TK MAU DIBELIIN ESKRIM, BERPAMITAN DENGAN PINAKO DAN BERLALU.

_BACKSOUND: _

_AKU BERTAHAN._

_KARENA KUYAKIN CINTAKU KEPADAMU SEKERAS KAU COBA 'TUK MEMBUNUH HATIKU._

ED: AL. ALPHONSE. KITA PERLU MENCARI PENGINAPAN

AL: KAKAK. BAGAIMANA DENGAN RUMAH KOLONEL? (AL NYARANIN)

ED: (TAMPAK BERPIKIR) TAPI DIA BAKAL NGEJEK GUA KALO DIA TAU GUA BARU AJA DITOLAK PRINSES WIN RI! *MEMENANGKAN REPUBLIK INDONESIA?*. (PAKE LOGAT BETAWI)

AUTHOR: MALU YA. PUTUS AMA NENG WINRY?

ED: ENAK AJA LO MANGGIL PACAR GUA 'NENG'? (MAU NONJOK AUTHOR)

AUTHOR: OH. PACAR MAS TOH... (LANGKAHIN KAKI KABUR, TAPI KOK? KAKI KERAM APA YA'?)

ED: AKU ALCHEMIST. GAK SEGAMPANG ITU LOH KABUR. HAHAHAHAHAH. (NYANTOLIN AUTHOR DI TIANG LISTRIK).

AUTHOR: AMPUUUUUNNN! TUNGGU LANJUTANNYA TBC! TUBERKULOSISSSS!

TBC…

-0O0-

GIMANA FICNYA? JELEK BAGUS? REVIEW DUND. *ALAYMODEON

GAK MAKSUD NYINGGUNG YA… THENKYU.


End file.
